Can't believe
by tatsin11
Summary: Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Tak punya urusan apapun. Tak ada hubungannya denganku. Seharusnya, bisa saja kuabaikan. Awal kesalahanku adalah membiarkan dia masuk ke kehidupanku. Dan parahnya, dia berhasil menjadi bagian terpenting dari hidupku. / RnR please :) ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Prolog

 _ **"Aku janji takkan meninggalkanmu. Percayalah padaku." Sejak saat itu, aku mempercayai semua perkataannya. Hidupku terasa lengkap semenjak kehadirannya. Dan ketika dia mulai meninggalkanku. Aku tetap menunggunya, percaya bahwa dia akan kembali kepadaku. Bukankah dia sudah berjanji padaku? Benar, dia takkan meninggalkanku sendiri. Ini semua hanya sementara. Kau akan kembali padaku lagi, bukan?**_

* * *

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Tatsin11

Warning : Ide pasaran, Typo(s), OOC–sangat-, abal, gajeness, dll.

Rate : [T]een

Pairing : Sasuhina n others pairing.

* * *

 **Don't like, don't read.**

"Gomen, aku hanya cemburu. Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Daijoubu desu, aku mengerti. Aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu."

.

.

"Kaa-san, apa yang harus ku perbuat? Ini sungguh menyakitkan."

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir, nak. Ini semua terjadi, karna Kami-sama menyayangimu."

"Hontou ni?"

.

.

"Aku memang telah menutup hatiku. Aku tak ingin mempercayai siapapun, apalagi orang yang naif sepertimu."

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah? Bolehkah aku mendobrak masuk ke ruang hatimu yang terkunci itu?"

"Lakukan sesukamu. Aku tak peduli."

.

.

"Berisik! Kau tau apa tentangku?"

"Aku memang tak tau tentangmu, tapi aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu."

"Hentikan mencampuri urusanku."

.

.

"Tidak apa-apa. Buktinya, aku disini dihadapanmu, kan?"

"Bodoh. Jelek. Pendek. Kau bukan siapa-siapaku, tapi kenapa aku bisa mengkhawatirkan dirimu?"

"Itu artinya aku sudah berhasil masuk!"

.

.

"Sekalipun aku menolak untuk tak mencintaimu. Tapi, hatiku selalu berkata lain."

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"

"Tanggung jawab! Aku terlanjur jatuh cinta padamu."

.

.

"Ini hanya luka ringan. Kau harus tau ketika aku terpeleset, lalu kepalaku terbentur tembok. Dan bum! Darah banyak sekali mengalir dari kepalaku. Seketika itu aku pingsan."

"Bodoh."

"Yak! Jahat sekali kau!"

.

.

"Yo! Aku bersemangat sekali hari ini. Teman-teman membawakanku banyak makanan loh."

"Pantas kau menjadi gendut."

"Kau memperhatikanku sekali ya!"

.

.

"Sudah berapa kali kau masuk rumah sakit?"

"Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu? Aku memang ceroboh, jadi ini wajar."

"Apa kau sedang membohongiku?"

.

.

"Sebelumnya dia sering mengatakan 'Daijoubu. Lebih baik seperti ini, dengan begitu aku cepat bertemu dengan Kaa-san.' Tapi, setelah bertemu denganmu, dia berusaha keras mempertahankan hidupnya, karna kamu adalah orang berharga baginya. Dia tak ingin membuatmu terluka dan kecewa lagi."

"Bodoh. Lagi-lagi, dia memikirkan perasaan orang lain."

.

.

"Apa kau takkan pernah melupakanku?"

"Ya."

"Apa aku berhasil masuk ke dalam hatimu?"

.

.

"Kaa-san, akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu."

"Ini bukan tempatmu, nak. Kembalilah, dia sedang menunggumu."

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku, kenapa kau malah mengingkarinya? Aku tak ingin kehilangan orang yang kusayangi lagi, aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu. Suki dayo."

.

.

"Aku disini untukmu. Aku janji."

"Aku tak ingin janjimu. Cukup buktikan padaku."

 _ **Kenapa susah sekali mengatakan kejujuran? Satu hal yang kuketahui, kau memainkan sandiwara yang hebat. Kau selalu tersenyum, membuktikan bahwa hidupmu selalu bahagia, kau menipu kami dengan tingkahmu. Tanpa ada orang lain yang tau kalau semua itu hanya pura-pura. Aku tau, setiap pertemuan ada perpisahan. Tapi kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu yang akhirnya nanti kita dipisahkan? Lebih baik aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu. Kau yang telah berhasil mengobrak-abrik hidupku dengan segala tingkah lakumu. Kau yang telah mencuri hatiku dan tak mengembalikannya. Sebenarnya yang takbisa mempercayai orang lain itu siapa? Kau atau aku? Mengatakan semua baik-baik saja, nyatanya apa? Kau sedang mengalami kondisi yang sangat tidak baik. Lihat! Padahal kau suka sekali makan, tapi kenapa tubuhmu sangat kurus? Kau membohongiku, bagaimana aku menghapuskan perasaanku padamu? Kumohon, jangan buat aku takut. Bertahanlah! Setelah kau sadar nanti, aku janji takkan pernah melepaskanmu**_.

* * *

A/N : Hola '-'/ saya author newbie di sini. Chap ini saya buat pendek karna cuma prolog. Sebenernya saya ragu buat ngepublish cerita ini, karna saya sadar cerita ini jauh dari kata bagus. Jadi saran dan kritikan yang membangun sangat dibutuhkan. Btw, saya sudah buat chapter selanjutnya. So, **keep or delete?**

Review kalian semangat ku!\\[^o^?]/

 **-Tats-**

RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Di cerita ini Tats mengubah sifat Hinata yang biasa malu-malu menjadi pemberani dan ceria, -OOC sangat. Dan untuk nama Sasuke Uchiha menjadi Iwao Uchiwa, arti kata dari Iwao sendiri adalah batu, sedangkan Uchiwa itu karangan author sendiri xD #plakk. Author sengaja milih nama itu karna sifat Sasuke yang keras kepala mirip sekali kan kayak batu(?) Dan untuk beberapa alasan Sasuke menyembunyikan nama aslinya, pembahasannya akan ada di chapter selanjutnya, so tetep ikutin cerita ini yak ^^ #maksa**

* * *

Summary :

Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Tak punya urusan apapun. Tak ada hubungannya denganku. Seharusnya, bisa saja kuabaikan. Awal kesalahanku adalah membiarkan dia masuk ke kehidupanku. Dan parahnya, dia berhasil menjadi bagian terpenting dari hidupku.

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Tatsin11

Warning : Author POV, terlalu banyak deskripsi, ide pasaran, typo(s), OOC–sangat-.

Rate : [T]een

Pairing : Sasuhina n others pairing.

* * *

Silahkan baca dulu ^^ setelah itu boleh suka atau tidak suka dengan cerita ini (^,^)

Keterangan :

 _ **Italic + Bold : Flashback**_

 _Italic : bahasa asing_

'blablabla' berbicara dalam hati

"blablabla" berbicara langsung

~(^,^)v~

 **Don't like, don't read.**

Remember the day

'Cause this is what dream should always be

I just want to stay

I just want to keep this dream in me

.

.

 _ **Mata amethyst-nya berkaca-kaca menatap hamparan bunga-bunga lavender di hadapannya. Surai indigo-nya yang masih pendek tertiup angin. Pipinya yang chubby memerah secara alami, menimbulkan kesan imut dan manis. Bocah 5 tahun itu berdiri di tengah-tengah hamparan luas bunga lavender, dipejamkan matanya sembari menikmati bau khas bunga lavender yang menguar, memenuhi indra penciumannya. Beberapa menit berlalu, gadis kecil itu membuka matanya lalu menatap sekeliling dan tersenyum.**_

 _ **"Kaa-chan! Ayo ke sini main bareng Hinata!" ucap Hinata –nama gadis kecil itu sambil melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya ke arah seorang wanita yang berada di sebelah kanannya.**_

 _ **Hikari Hyuga –nama ibu Hinata membalas senyum anaknya, paras wajahnya masih terlihat cantik walaupun umurnya hampir menginjak kepala empat.**_

 _ **Hinata memetik beberapa bunga lavender, lalu berlari-lari kecil menuju ibunya.**_

 _ **"Kaa-chan, Hinata bawakan beberapa bunga lavender untuk dirawat di rumah. Boleh ya, Kaa-chan?"**_

 _ **pinta Hinata penuh harap.**_

 _ **"Tentu, Hina-chan."**_

 _ **Segera dipeluknya sang ibu dengan sayang, sedang yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus pelan rambut anaknya.**_

 _ **Lama-kelamaan, Hinata merasa dia hanya memeluk angin.**_

 _ **Mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling untuk memastikan keberadaan ibunya. Tapi nihil, Ibunya tidak ada dimanapun.**_

 _ **"K-Kaa-chan? Kaa-chan dimana?"**_

 _ **"Jangan meninggalkan Hinata sendirian seperti ini, Kaa-chan. Hinata t-takut." Suaranya bergetar menahan tangis.**_

 _ **Air mata mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya, lalu jatuh mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya.**_

 _ **Hinata menatap bunga lavender yang dibawanya tadi, tiba-tiba bunga-nya menjadi layu dan tak mengeluarkan bau harum lagi. Diedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya, ternyata nasib bunga lavender yang lain tak beda jauh dengan bunga lavender yang dipetik oleh Hinata. Layu dan tidak harum.**_

 _ **Tiba-tiba, bau anyir darah menyapa indra penciumannya. Terasa busuk dan menyengat. Segera, Hinata menutup hidungnya.**_

 _ **Tapi, sebelum itu Hinata melihat kedua tangannya yang tadinya bersih, sekarang telah terlumuri oleh darah.**_

 _ **"Aaa!" sontak saja, Hinata berteriak histeris dengan tangisannya yang makin kencang.**_

 _ **"I-ini darah s-siapa?" tubuhnya bergetar takut, ia menutup mata dan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Berharap setelah ia membuka mata nanti, semua akan kembali seperti biasa.**_

 _ **Gelap, dan semuanya menjadi gelap.**_

Hinata terbangun dari mimpinya dengan keringat yang bercucuran disekujur tubuhnya. Bibirnya pun tampak pucat dan badannya gemetar ketakutan. Entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini ia selalu mimpi buruk.

'Mimpi buruk lagi...' Hinata mendesah pelan, lalu menggeser tubuhnya mendekati meja disebelah tempat tidurnya. Punggung tangannya mengusap pelan peluh di dahinya, setelah itu tangannya mengambil air di atas meja.

 **Glek glek glek**

Air telah membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering, perasaanya sedikit tenang sekarang. Di sandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala tempat tidur, matanya menutup mengingat kepingan-kepingan memori pahit yang dulu pernah dialaminya. Bagaikan kaset rusak, memori itu terus diputar berulang-ulang. Tak sadar, liquid bening sudah berada di pelupuk matanya.

'Hh... Kami-sama.'

Karna mimpi itu, pasti setelah ini ia tak bisa tidur lagi.

~(^,^)v~

 **Konoha, 06.23**

Suasana pagi yang hiruk pikuk memenuhi area sekolah Konoha Internasional High School. Para siswa sedang berlalu-lalang memadati halaman sekolah itu. Kebanyakan dari mereka berkumpul bersama teman-temannya, bermain sepak bola, bergosip, membaca buku dan masih banyak lagi.

Konoha High School adalah sekolah yang terkenal di Kota Konoha. Bukan hanya terkenal karna sekolah yang mempunya fasilitas terlengkap. Tapi juga segudang prestasi yang diraih siswa-siswanya walaupun di sekolah itu kebanyakan dari kalangan anak-anak orang kaya, tak pernah sekalipun terjadi aksi bullying terhadap siswa-siswanya. Tsunade Senju selaku kepala sekolah KIHS, menerapkan peraturan yang mendidik para siswanya untuk disiplin daan taat aturan. Siapa yang berani melanggar? siap-siap saja untuk di keluarkan dari sekolah dan tak diterima di sekolah manapun.

 **Class XII-A**

Pagi itu, matahari masih tampak bersembunyi di balik awan, memberi kesan cerah tapi tak terik. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas XII-A, kelas itu merupakan kelas unggulan di sekolahnya.

"Ohayo, minna!" teriak Hinata dengan lantang, seketika kelas yang tadinya ramai mendadak hening. #krikkrikkk

"Ohayo, Hinata. Ayo, kobarkan semangat masa mudamu itu!" ucap pria dengan rambut seperti mangkok terbalik -Lee dengan mata berapi-api.

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan!"

"Hoahm, ohayo."

"Hn,"

Berbagai macam jawaban sapaan di tunjukkan pada Hinata, sedangkan ia hanya menampilkan senyum tipisnya dan mulai berjalan ke tempat duduknya berada.

Di kelasnya, Hinata di kenal sebagai pribadi yang pintar tapi ramah, rendah hati, dan ceria. Walaupun Hinata sering bersifat konyol, IQ nya tak kalah jauh dengan Shikamaru –siswa terpintar di kelasnya.

 **Kringgg**

Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi, dengan segera para siswa duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Jam pertama akan diisi oleh guru matematika yang killer tapi cantik, Kurenai-sensei.

Tak sampai 5 menit, Kurenai-sensei memasuki kelas.

"Ohayo, sebelum kita mulai pelajaran, Sensei akan memperkenalkan seorang murid baru kepada kalian. Silahkan masuk!" kata Kurenai-sensei to the point.

Lalu masuklah pemuda beriris onyx dan berambut raven. 1 detik, kelas tiba-tiba menjadi hening. 2 detik, seisi kelas menahan nafas. 3 detik, seisi kelas –terutama siswi langsung menampakkan wajah merona.

"Iwao Uchiwa, yoroshiku." Ucap Iwao dengan nada datar, kedua tangannya berada di saku.

"Nah, Uchiwa-san sekarang kau duduk dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Uzumaki-san, angkat tanganmu!" dan Naruto langsung mengangkat tangannya, pun Sasuke dengan gaya cool-nya berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya.

"Yo! Uzumaki Naruto, desu. Yoroshiku!" sapa Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

Iwao hanya melirik sebentar pada Naruto, lalu kembali menatap ke arah depan. "Hn,"

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban dari teman sebangkunya itu mendecih kesal. "Cih, sombong!"

"Uzumaki-san dan Uchiwa-san kuharap kalian tidak mengobrol saat aku menerangkan pelajaran di depan kelas." Ucap Kurenai-sensei dengan nada penuh penekanan dan senyum sadisnya.

 **Kring Kringgg**

Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi.

"Baiklah, karna jam pelajaran telah habis. Halaman 111-115 kerjakan di rumah. PR dikumpulkan saat pertemuan berikutnya. Dilarang berkerja sama menyalin jawaban temannya. Mengerti?" ucap Kurenai sensei dengan nada tegas, tak ingin dibantah.

"Mengerti, Sensei!"

"Kelas dibubarkan. Sampai jumpa dipertemuan berikutnya, anak-anak." Kurenai mengakhiri kegiatan belajar mengajarnya di kelas XII-A. Sensei berusia empat puluh-an itu mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya dan segera beranjak meninggalkan kelas.

~(^,^)v~

Setelah kepergian Kurenai-sensei, para siswi mulai mengerumuni bangku tempat Iwao berada.

"Iwao-kun, bagaimana kalau setelah pulang sekolah kita karaoke?"

"Iwao-kun... kau sudah punya pacar belum?"

"Aku mau menjadi pacarmu, Iwao-kuuun!"

"Dia sudah pasti tak mau denganmu, Ino-pig!"

"Diam saja kau, Sakura-forehead!"

"Kau ingin ke kantin bersamaku, Iwao-kun?"

"BERISIK!"

Dengan sekali bentakan dari sang pemuda berambut raven itu berhasil membuat suara-suara centil nan manja dari siswi-siswi yang mengerumuni dirinya berhenti. Namun hal itu tidak bertahan lama, beberapa menit kemudian terdengar lagi suara-suara para gadis yang terpesona oleh suara yang dikeluarkan sang pemuda bernama Iwao itu.

"KYAA! Iwao-kun memarahiku! Manis sekalii~"

"Tidak! Dia memarahiku tau!"

Kedatangan Iwao Uchiwa sebagai murid baru sukses membuat heboh KIHS. Dalam waktu sehari saja, kelas XII-A berhasil mendapatkan gelar sebagai kelas paling berisik. Sifat angkuhnya dan paras wajahnya yang tampan membuat banyak kaum hawa di sekolah terpesona.

Iwao dibuat frustasi, teriakan-teriakan dari siswi-siswi itu seakan menggema di telinganya, membuat telinganya menjadi sakit.

Tiba-tiba, tangan Iwao ditarik paksa oleh seseorang. Orang itu membawanya ke halaman sekolah yang lumayan sepi, surai indigonya yang panjang berayun-ayun ketika ia berlari.

"Kau ingin menculikku?"

"Aku justru menyelamatkanmu dari mereka tau! Berterima kasihlah padaku."

"Hn,..."

"O ya, Hinata Hyuga desu. Yoroshiku!"

Iwao hanya berguman tak jelas menanggapi perkataan gadis yang mengakui dirinya sebagai Hinata itu.

"Setidaknya perkenalkan dirimu juga."

"Iwao Uchiwa." balas Iwao singkat, padat, jelas.

"Kau orang yang irit bicara, ya! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Hinata meneliti penampilan Iwao dari atas sampai bawah, Iwao yang diperlakukan seperti itu menjadi risih.

"Urusai! Tindakanmu tadi lancang sekali, kau tak pernah diajari sopan santun oleh Ibumu, hah?" bentak Iwao kesal. Dia harus menjauhi gadis lancang ini. Harus.

Hinata tertawa canggung, perkataan yang dilontarkan Iwao cukup membuat hati Hinata sakit dan terluka.

"Ahahaha... Um, yah, sebenernya Ibuku sudah meninggal sejak aku umur 5 tahun. Maaf, aku memang menyebalkan, hehe." Hinata mencoba tersenyum walau matanya menunjukkan sarat akan luka.

"Bodoh," bukannya merasa bersalah karna sudah membuat Hinata tersinggung oleh ucapannya, Iwao malah mengejeknya, pun Hinata yang mendengar ejekan itu mendelik kesal.

"Kau lebih baka dariku!"

"Hn, lihat saja nanti."

"Dasar pantat ayam! Style rambut macam apa itu," ejek Hinata.

Empat siku-siku muncul di kepala Iwao, ia merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Hinata tentang style rambutnya.

"Apa katamu?!"

"P-a-n-t-a-t a-y-a-m-!"

"Dasar sadako!"

"Hee? Tak ada ya, Sadako yang semanis diriku! Dasar pantat ayam menyebalkan!"

"Sadako cerewet!"

"Pantat ayam!"

"Sadako!"

"Hah, lebih baik aku membeli ramen di kantin saja daripada harus adu mulut denganmu, pantat ayam." ucap Hinata menekankan kata pantat ayam sembari menjulurkan lidahnya.

Hinata berbalik dan mengambil langkah seribu ketika ia melihat Iwao ingin membuka suara.

~(^,^)v~

Dengan sekejap Hinata sudah sampai di kantin, suasananya begitu ramai –penuh dengan lautan manusia. Dan dengan semangat, dia memesan ramen dan orange juice. Setelah pesanannya datang, Hinata mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, mencari tempat yang masih kosong untuk menikmati makan siangnya ini.

Di salah satu sudut kantin, Hinata menatap sudut itu dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

Hinata bersyukur dia masih menemukan tempat kosong yang dapat dia gunakan untuk menikmati makan siangnya. Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Hinata segera mendekati meja di sudut kantin itu.

Dalam diam Hinata menikmati ramen panas dihadapannya, sekali-kali meniup-niup kecil ramen yang masih panas itu.

"Izumo, kalau diliat-liat, Hinata sebenarnya cantik juga ya!" ucap Zuko -siswa yang berada di meja sebelah kanan Hinata.

"Ha? Hm,.."Izumo –teman yang diajak Zuko berbicara tadi menopang dagu-nya, matanya menatap sosok Hinata disebelahnya. Kedua mata-nya mencoba menilai penampilan Hinata dari atas sampai bawah, pun mulutnya menampilkan seringai.

"Ya, dia cukup cantik dan manis. Hei! Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya? Mungkn, dia bisa kujadikan pacar."

"Jangan mimpi terlalu tinggi, Izumo."

"Hahaha..."

Diam-diam Hinata mendengarkan percakapan kedua siswa tadi, ia mendengus sebal.

'Huh, bisa-bisanya mereka berkata menjijikkan seperti itu.'

Terlintas sebuah ide di otak Hinata, dengan sengaja Hinata memakan ramen nya dengan terburu-buru, tak jarang kuah ramen-nya tumpah di sekitar meja.

Kedua siswa tadi yang sedang asik melihat Hinata makan, tiba-tiba menatap Hinata dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Sepertinya aku menarik kata-kataku. Dia tidak cantik sama sekali."

"Aa, s-sepertinya aku juga tak ingin menjadi pacarnya,"

'Fufufu, rasakan...'

Lalu kedua siswa itu pun beranjak pergi menjauh dari Hinata. Kini Hinata sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan .

"Ah... Kenyangnyaa. " ucap Hinata sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan perutnya yang kenyang. Hinata meminum habis orange juice dan beranjak berdiri dari tempatnya menuju menuju kelas XII-A. Sampai di depan pintu melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kelas, setelah dirasa dia tidak sedang ada di kelas, kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam.

"Fuh, untung saja si pantat ayam itu tidak ada di kelas." Hinata mendesah nafas lega.

"Apa kau membicarakanku, Sadako?"

 **Duakkk**

Hinata meringis kesakitan, tangannya mengusap-usap kepalanya guna menghilangkan rasa sakit yang berdenyut.

"Eee... Ittai! Kau kira berapa tebalnya buku itu, hah? Kau memang pantat ayam menyebalkan!"

"Hn,..."

Rasanya Hinata ingin menyumpal mulut orang di depannya ini, agar ia tak bisa lagi mengeluarkan dua konsonan 'Hn' nya itu.

"Apa-apaan konsonan 'Hn' mu itu. Kau itu sama sekali tidak keren."

Tak disadari Hinata, Iwao menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya dan berkata...

"Sadako bodoh,..."

o/T.B.C\o

* * *

~(^,^)v~

Next Chapter:

"Kaa-san, apa yang harus ku perbuat? Ini sungguh menyakitkan."

"Lakukan sesukamu. Aku tak peduli."

"Sasuke, itu nama ku yang sebenarnya."

"Ketika kau jatuh terpuruk, pilihanmu cuma dua, mencoba bangkit atau tidak."

"Aku hanya ingin mengunci semua kenangan itu. Lalu, membuangnya agar tak nampak lagi dipikiranku."

* * *

Balasan review:

 **Keita uchiha** sudah lanjut ya^^ selamat menikmati #plakk sudah ya^^ ini udah ada SasuHina nya kan ;)? yosh! Sudah lanjut kok;) **Hinatauchiha69** sudah yaa;) **NoveHime** sudah lanjut ni;) **Arita** sudah lanjut yap;) wah, iya author terinspirasi jugaak dari anime itu T.T kok kamu bisa tau? Author mudah ditebak ya ;_; **SH** sudaah yap;)

.

 **ABA** ( **Ar** ea **B** acot **A** uthor) :

Hola '-')/ ada yang masih ingat fanfic ini?

Sebelumnya,Tats minta maaf sebanyak-banyaknya #bow

Padahal Tats janji bakal ng update ffn nya secepat mungkin, nyatanya Tats mengingkari janji.

Alasan Tats mengingkari janji, karna pas bulan lalu Tats disibukin sama pendaftaran dan test buat masuk sekolah yang baru ;_; tapi karna sekarang sudah free.. Tats hadir kembalii~

Semoga readers suka sama chapter ini yap^^

Saya masih newbie disini, jadi saran yang membangun sangat dibutuhkan untuk kelanjutan cerita ^^

Akhir kata **, RnR**?


End file.
